


Number 1, Number 2

by Codeluluchan



Series: PZPTH Rip-Penn [2]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rippen has found the perfect Number 2, from his fighting to his...blue....eyes? Hmm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 1, Number 2

**Author's Note:**

> New Segment, yay! Just a reminder that the Story can be read on it's own, but is following a line of chapters I am writing.

Absolutely amazing, he had everything, he is fearless in a fight, he can use a weapon, he banters expertly with the hero, his sense of humor actually makes me genuinely smile, and best of all, he doesn't embarrass me in front of HIM. I had planned to offer him a chance to travel across the multiverse and conquer them, until he did something...un-villian like, he helped Da Vinci to his feet, it had me truly look at my right hand man without "Rose colored glasses". The boy had large front teeth, his eyes a familiar baby blue, and there was a small tuft of curled red hair at the nape of his neck. As I walked, giving my men a final order, I looked for a secluded place behind a rock surrounded by trees, falling gracelessly to the ground with a frustrated sigh, how can that boy always find a way to make a fool of me.

I moped there for some time until I found it getting darker, I head back to the cave, planning my next move. I had told Larry that he will be the one to guard the tree, making sure to avoid eye contact with HIM, the went to secretly switch the gold to a different tree before anyone noticed. I lie in wait as Larry slept in front of the tree, and I see a familiar lithe figure slink its way into the trunk, at which point I came out to reveal myself to give my "your heroics are your downfall" type of talk.

"It was too good to be true. You may not be a real villian, but you shall perish like one" I raise my arrow as he called out for his friends, like you can trust anyone to be of any help but yourself. I see the fear in his eyes and hesitate for a moment, in that moment a shout sounded, the bushes and trees disappeared to reveal a stage and his two friends. I tell one of my men to grab the gold, he does so, as well as myself and dragged me to the constables. I couldnt believe it, Larry would never have betrayed me like this, I feel truly hurt until I heard Larry's voice sound out, relief flushes over me and in my more emotional state embraced the shorter man. I will make sure Penn Zero pays for his trickery one way or another, if only to relieve this tightness in my chest.


End file.
